A Hearts Withdrawal
by hey-you-move
Summary: Cassandra Summers is a drunk, a whore, and a total messup. After a horrible hangover she comes face to face with something so cruel and so strict that it may kill her. Lord Elrond. But even though she won't admit shes falling for him everyday. But will
1. The untitled chapter

Chp 1 A Heart's Withdrawal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR  
  
This is my first attempt at a serious fic. Its told in Flashback by the way, except first part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stared at the crying baby in my arm, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. She looked like him, except the hair. She had my hair.  
  
What have I done? When did this nightmare start? Well I guess it was about 9 months ago. When I met him. Those strong eyes and that voice. He did this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Start flashback) (3rd person)  
  
Cassandra Summers was a 18 and wild. Graduation and college had left her mind and she was trapped in that blissful summer between high school hell and college troubles. She was free. It was ironic that she was partying with her classmates before they departed for college, seeing as she wasn't going to college.  
  
The lights of the nightclub blinded her and she stumbled out the exit door and into the alley. She took another swig from her bottle of whiskey. 'It's great breaking the law. Those idiots actually thought I was 21', she thought grinning.  
  
She stumbled into the alleyway ignoring the bright lights heading towards her. She didn't care, alcohol can do that to you. BAM Screams from around her and whispers. She lay on her back staring at the sky. Till there was nothing left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(back to first)  
  
I had the biggest headache imaginable. I whole body ache and my memory was blurry.  
  
I swore to myself that I'd never touch another glass of whiskey again. But that was a lie. I never was good at commitment.  
  
Suddenly I realized I was in a very comfy bed. Too comfy, actually. My cot at my apartment was not anything like this. I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't.  
  
Pain unlike any other swarmed my head and rolled off the bed and fell to the cold floor. I groaned and tried to push myself up. Hangovers were bad and I had to get to my job.  
  
Being a whore was something one didn't want to do but had to. Hey I wasn't a genius or an athlete but I loved guys and they loved me.  
  
I looked up and realized there was someone standing there.  
  
"Agh! It's too early for that!"  
  
"Too early for what milady?" came a deep voice.  
  
Milady? Who says milady?  
  
I looked up to see a tall man standing before me. He was quite handsome with brown hair pulled back into a strange fashion and he had deep brown eyes that showed nothing but concern.  
  
"Cassandra Summers" I muttered.  
  
He understood and responded.  
  
"Lord Elrond"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hey-you-move: Hope yall liked that. Feel free to review!! Review or Legolas gets it!!  
  
Legolas: what are you gonna do? * skeptical *  
  
Hey-you-move: I'll cut your hair and dye I pink..again  
  
Legolas: !! REVIEW!! 


	2. comfort in the strangest places

Chp 2  
  
Hey-you-move: thanks to all that reviewed. Legolas is safe for the time being.  
  
Legolas: * cuddles all the fans who reviewed *  
  
Lucretia : Looks like this will turn out to be an interesting story, liked it so far, chapters could do with being a little longer. Keep up the good work.  
  
Kerla : No please don't dye his hair pink!  
  
I have nothing against the color pink, I love it, always have, but it's not nice on him! I've seen a manip of him with pink hair, and it wasn't pretty!  
  
Now... I saw something about a baby... me wanna know how it happened!  
  
Please, update soon!  
  
On with story. BTW Elrond is younger in this story. Kind of like an messed up version of Arwen and Aragorn. Just read. Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, duh  
  
=============================  
  
I giggled. Ok this guy is so nuts.  
  
"Elrond?" I said in between fits of laughter  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that is correct. What may I ask is so amusing?"  
  
"You can't be Elrond."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause he's like a fictional character dude."  
  
"Fictional? I assure you I am most real!"  
  
"Uh huh well nice try"  
  
I stood up and immediately fell down again. The strange weirdo man bent down and helped me up.  
  
"Thanks" I muttered. Man alive he was cute. Especially the ears. Ears! Look at the ears on this dude.  
  
Curiosity got the best of me and I tugged on his left ear. It was sewed on pretty tight.  
  
"OW! Why must you do such a thing?" he exclaimed jerking back.  
  
I felt myself go pale. He was real. He was an elf.  
  
"Where am I?" I barely whispered.  
  
"Middle Earth milady"  
  
'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!!' I thought.  
  
"Are you alright Lady..?"  
  
".Cassandra" I muttered falling to the ground in a heap of tears.  
  
***********************  
  
Elrond had provided me with a dress that was beautiful enough. Dresses weren't really my thing but I'd have to do.  
  
I untied my hair and let it cascade down my back. I had long wavy red hair that always knotted. My gray eyes matched my somewhat white dress.  
  
"You look beautiful Lady Cassandra" came a voice from behind me.  
  
I shuddered and didn't turn to face the voice. All those mean had said I was beautiful, they said I was special, that I'd be something when I grew up. A dancer, a singer, but all I ended up being in the morning was a whore. I shuddered and choke back a sob.  
  
"Lady Cassandra?" came the deep voice again.  
  
I turned around with tears in my eyes and saw Elrond standing there looking at me with concern. I sucked it up, I couldn't let him see me cry.  
  
I couldn't let this handsome young elf see me like this.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just hungry" I said faking a smile.  
  
He gave me a disbelieving look but didn't question me further.  
  
"Come I'll lead you to dinner"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Pardon? What-ever?" he said, confused.  
  
"Nevermind" I muttered, this was gonna be a LONG journey.  
  
************************(back to 3rd)  
  
"Now milday where are you from?" asked Elrond rubbing his temples.  
  
Cassandra pulled out a piece of gum from her hoodie. She had to put the hoodie over her tanktop because it was a lot colder here than in Florida.  
  
"America!"  
  
"Amer-ika?"  
  
Cassandra sighed, "Miami Florida actually."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"This is useless! Lets just move on, ok?"  
  
"Fine. What age are you?"  
  
"19"  
  
"When is your birthday?"  
  
"January 6, 1985"  
  
Elrond looked up from his paper and peered sharply at Cassandra. She was tipping her chair on two legs and her legs were on the desk. She was blowing a large bubble of pink gum and staring at the ceiling.  
  
Elrond sighed. This girl was gonna be worse than he thought.  
  
"Who are your parents? What was your childhood like?"  
  
Cassandra choked on her gum and sat straight in her chair and tipped it on all four.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your childhood! What was it like?" Elrond said narrowing his eyes.  
  
Elrond was becoming frustrated. This girl was lazy and insolent. Her attitude was awful and he couldn't stand her much longer.  
  
There was a long silence and Elrond was about to question her again.  
  
"My father deserted my mother when she was pregnant with me. My mom said he took off to Vegas with some whore," her voice was barely a whisper. "My mom raised me on her own and money was always a problem.  
  
"My mom couldn't support me, so she deserted me. " Tears flowed down her face. "I grew up on my own."  
  
The silence that followed was loud enough to deafen Elrond. He stared at the crying girl in front of him.  
  
Cassandra was hit with memories of her childhood. People laughing at her and teasing her. She was the bastard child, the strange one. All alone with no one there. And now she was alone again. All alone in a strange world. Now one probably missed her anyway. Who would miss a whore?  
  
Cassandra sobbed softly. 'God now my eyes are all puffy and red. I'm such a baby' she thought.  
  
Cassandra was startled when she felt two arms pull her out of the chair and into a hug. Cassandra didn't like the being all touchy-feely but she didn't care. All she knew now was this moment, his smell, and the how comforting his arms were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey-you-move: Sry it took so long. I have had SO much to do lately. I hope it was worth it. I'm not that great at sad stuff. Reviews are welcome but constructive criticism is preferred. I love opinions just don't be mean, ok? I'm sensitive v.v  
  
Elrond: I hugged HER?  
  
Cassandra: ewww I hugged him.  
  
Hey-you-move: hey guys remember the beginning of my story?  
  
Cassandra, Elrond: yea?  
  
Hey-you-move: remember the baby? Cassie's baby? WHO could POSSIBLY be the father.  
  
Cassandra and Elrond: O.O 


End file.
